


Fun Times

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin is just getting a blowjob at a party.





	1. Chapter 1

This is such a great idea. It’s been three months since his breakup, another two since he last hooked up with anyone, and this is just such a great idea. Who needs Yixing? Not him. Yixing can keep his cat and his cute accent and hipster music and take them right back to Changsha.

The closet is dim, but his eyes have adjusted enough to see the mischievous look the other guy is giving him. The guy— _ Baekhyun _ or something—hums, and Jongin moans in response, feeling the guy’s throat compress around the head of his dick and vibrations travel down the shaft. This is great. This is the greatest idea. Did he mention that already? Jongin tries to be a good, considerate blowjob recipient and smooth his hair out of his face, brushing it back and cupping his nape to encourage him to speed up, to take more.

Baekhyun pulls back to sit up straight, sticking his tongue out to tease the string of saliva between his mouth and the tip of Jongin’s dick. He gives Jongin a cocky smile. “If you want me to take it so much, come fuck my mouth then, big boy. My neck aches trying to hover over you.”

There’s no backing down from this challenge. Jongin bites his lip and reaches forward to grab a fistful of the guy’s overprocessed, blond hair in one hand, tilting his head up, mouth hanging open, and grabbing his cock in the other, guiding it in between Baekhyun’s glistening lips. This guy has no gag reflex, Jesus. He even keeps his mouth open, so Jongin can sink it in even deeper, knees buckling every time he bottoms out. He hasn't felt teeth once. This is nowhere near this guy's first rodeo. He could teach a masterclass. He  _ should _ teach a masterclass, and Jongin would be first in line to volunteer, holy fuck.

He was nervous when Baekhyun coaxed him into the closet. The house is packed, and he knows too many people here for him to get caught fooling around with some stranger amidst Junmyeon's expensive jackets and spare suitcases. Too many of his mutual friends with Yixing. But this feels incredible, and someone has turned the music way the hell up anyway, so the chances of anyone hearing Jongin’s stifled moans as he gets ever closer to nutting are pretty slim.

He’s got Jongin’s jeans yanked all the way down to his ankles, and is exploring everywhere he can touch. One hand tugs away on Jongin’s balls, another rubs up and down his thighs before dipping under his shirt to mess with his nipples. There's a possibility the guy is enjoying sucking Jongin's dick more than Jongin is getting his dick sucked. And Jongin can feel everything start to compress and build and climb—

“ _ So you think you can stone me, and spit in my eeeeeye! _ ” the guy practically shrieks, suddenly pulled off of Jongin's dick and holding it in a deathgrip as he throws his head back and belts out the next line, “ _ So you think you can love me, and leave me to diiiiie! _ ”

Jongin can only watch in confused horror as his mind slowly registers Bohemian Rhapsody blaring somewhere overhead, matching up with the words coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Ohhhhhh, baby!” Baekhyun sings along to Freddie Mercury, yanking Jongin’s cock roughly to the left as his mouth follows it, passionately continuing the rest of the verse. “Can’t do this to me, baby!”

He barely has time to realize his aching, leaking dick is being used as a stand-in microphone when the verse is over, and Baekhyun unceremoniously deep-throats him again, bobbing his head so fast Jongin has to throw his hands out and brace himself on the closet walls to stay upright, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught. His mind is still in disarray, but he’s groaning, snapping his hips forward and carefully balancing so he can push Baekhyun's blond head deep down onto his cock. And then he's coming hard, hanging onto the clothes rod to keep from collapsing onto the guy and having him accidentally castrate Jongin in the process.

He’s never pulled his dick back so fast, shielding it with his hands shakily, not caring that he might be dripping cum onto the carpet. “What the fuck!”

“Yum,” Baekhyun hums, wiping his mouth daintily with his fingertips, and licking any stray cum off of them. “I thought you’d taste like beer cum, all nasty and bitter and shit. That was a lovely surprise. Do you eat a lot of fruit?”

“...What?”

“I bet you eat a lot of pineapples,” the guy continues, popping up onto his feet, “or are you such a sweetie that your cum tastes like candy?”

Is this guy hitting on him? After he just sucked Jongin off. After he just played karaoke with his dick. Does he suffer from short term memory loss?

He's looking at Jongin like he's actually expecting an answer on pro tips for sweet jizz. “Uhhh, let's rewind this back a bit to where you sang into my dick.”

Unphased, Baekhyun starts swaying to the next song, snapping his fingers to the beat as he wiggles. “Oh  _ yeeeah _ ,” he sighs fondly at the memory. “My dude, when Queen comes on, you just have to sing, am I right?”

“I wasn't singing!”

“I know! I was so shocked!” Baekhyun says, clapping his hands for emphasis, “I had a mouth full of dick, and I still managed to sing along!”

No words come to him, and Jongin is left staring blankly as the guy links their hands together between them, lacing his fingers with Jongin's.

“You wanna grab a drink? Or…”

This probably is one of those moments. Those defining moments that create fissures in the space-time continuum, and he'll have to travel back to this exact moment to save the world from that one time when he stuck his dick in crazy and kept persisting despite all the warning signs.

Baekhyun cants his head to the right and rubs his lips together flirtatiously as he waits for an answer. He's even cuter now than he was earlier, popping his ass back against Jongin's crotch shamelessly, giving no fucks as to who saw them. Perhaps Jongin's still heady from his adrenaline rush of an orgasm. He needs to think this through.

“Yeah, let’s get a drink.”

Five minutes later, with Baekhyun straddling one of his thighs, Jongin notices a guy watching them as he takes a sip from his bottle. He can’t make out if it’s Baekhyun the guy is paying attention to, or himself. Or, honestly, if he’s looking on with disapproval at the public contact. Jongin raises his bottle at the guy and tips it mockingly before diverting his gaze somewhere else. Just let him enjoy the rest of tonight, dammit. He deserves this. If he's going to Hell, he deserves a wild ride before he gets there, and Baekhyun has been whispering about how he wants Jongin to fuck every hole he can tonight.

Baekhyun straightens up on his leg and coos, arms reaching out. Jongin follows his eyes to find the guy approaching them. A friend checking up on him? Or maybe—

He watches as Baekhyun grips the man’s biceps and pulls him in, even leaning back into a slight dip before connecting their lips. Or tongue, rather. He doesn’t even hesitate, jamming his tongue right into the newcomer’s mouth.

“Can you taste him?” Baekhyun purrs, balancing his ass on Jongin’s thigh and wrapping his legs around the guy’s waist, rubbing at his buzz cut fondly. “He tasted so good.”

“Not really,” the man laughs, throwing an arm around Baekhyun’s waist to provide some support. It puts him right between Jongin’s legs, and now he’s feeling rather vulnerable, being involuntarily man-spread on a stool. The guy turns to Jongin, surveying him with mild interest. He pulls Baekhyun toward him again, kissing him messily as he keeps his wide eyes locked on Jongin’s face. “Did he pass then? Is this the one you want?”

“What the fuck is going on?” Jongin blurts out. He needs to know if he should start running or trying to remember any of the moves he learned from his four sessions of Taekwondo back when he was thirteen.

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaims, beaming at him. “I forgot to introduce you two! Kyungsoo, this is Jongin. His dick tastes like candy.” He lays his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he looks at Jongin. “And this is Kyungsoo, he’s my boyfriend. Isn't he the cutest thing ever?”

“Your… what?”

“Boyfriend,” Kyungsoo repeats, sounding bored. He grabs Baekhyun’s beer bottle and takes a sip out of it, eyeing Jongin in amusement. “Does your dick taste like candy?”

“It does,” Baekhyun offers, before Jongin can even process the question fully.

“What does mine taste like?” Kyungsoo asks him, a mild pout on his lips.

Baekhyun grabs him by the shirt collar and yanks him closer for another sloppy kiss. “Like it belongs to me,” he growls, pretending to nip at his lips after. “You know I love it. I want it. Right now.”

“So,” Jongin clears his throat, “uh. I’m… I didn’t know he was… dating you, so uh…” This doesn’t feel like it’s leading to an assbeating, but the guy’s emotions are way too hard to read. He’s getting scared.

“You didn’t tell him, babe?” Kyungsoo asks, tracing along Baekhyun’s jawline. It's really hard to get a read on him. As far as Jongin could tell, the guy just looks amused.

“Excuse me, but I had a mouth full of dick at the time.”

“He was singing into it,” Jongin says, instantly regretting his contribution afterward.

Kyungsoo’s eyes somehow manage to widen even more as he turns to Baekhyun for further explanation. Baekhyun only shrugs, leaning back to rest against Jongin’s chest. “Queen was on.”

Kyungsoo nods sagely, as if that clears up everything. He is watching Jongin again, and takes another sip before speaking, “So listen: we’re two houses down. We have music and booze at our place too. Do you want to come?”

"Come!" Baekhyun exclaims, clapping his hands gleefully at his double entendre. "Mm, say yes, please."

Is this a trick question? “...Why?”

“I mean,” Kyungsoo laughs, “I’m kind of curious if your dick tastes like candy too.”

"Are you- Are you being serious right now?"

Kyungsoo gives him a wicked smirk. "Really only one way to find out, isn't there?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy—shit—" Jongin gasps out. His pelvis kind of aches, if he's being honest, but he's too impressed to care, watching Baekhyun drop down repeatedly on his cock from a low squat. This guy must have quads of steel.

"Open up, sweetie," Kyungsoo whispers, cupping Jongin's chin and turning his head, thumbing at his lip for it to open as he feeds his cock into Jongin's mouth.

"I want him to suck me off too," Baekhyun says in between his little yips.

"He can't fit both of us in his mouth at once," Kyungsoo explains, stroking Jongin's cheek. "Or can you, sweetie?"

Jongin gurgles out a few syllables before the man realizes that he can't talk with his mouth full and pulls out, rubbing the wet head all over Jongin's lips. "I've never tried," he manages as Kyungsoo slaps his cheek gently with his shaft.

"Mm, let's try," Baekhyun hops up so quickly, Jongin's cock slingshots forward, hitting his stomach with a wet plop. And then before he can complain, there are two dicks angling for his mouth.

There's not much to do here. He just opens wide, as far as his jaw will allow, and tries to be mindful of his teeth as they surge forward as one. The corners of his lips strain, and Baekhyun's dick was dry, and keeps getting caught as he tries to slick it up. Their pacing starts to differ from each other, Kyungsoo cradling the back of Jongin's head to stuff at least half of his cock in before withdrawing.

"Ohh, he looks so pretty," Baekhyun comments, brushing Jongin's hair back, out of his eyes. "Jongnini, you look so pretty with a mouthful of cock."

"He does, he's very pretty," Kyungsoo agrees.

The two are making out again. It's hot to watch, but Jongin's dick is being neglected right now, the lube starting to dry and cool, and his mouth is starting to ache.

"What do you want, baby?" Kyungsoo asks, yanking Baekhyun's blond hair back roughly. "Do you want both of us in your pretty hole?"

Baekhyun shivers and pulls away, slipping out of Jongin's mouth. "Let's ask Jongnini," he suggests. "We can't be rude to our guest."

"Of course not." Kyungsoo agrees. And then they turn as one to Jongin, Kyungsoo pulling his dick back out of Jongin's mouth, and wait, expectant.

 "Uhhhh," Jongin hears the drawl and slowly realizes it's coming out of his own mouth, clamping his lips shut in embarrassment. "I'm fine with...whatever. With anything. All of this."

"Can I fuck you?" Baekhyun asks, batting his lashes.

It's been at least a year since he's bottomed, but, "Yes."

"Mm," Kyungsoo hums, flashing teeth as he smiles at Baekhyun. "He just gets sweeter and sweeter, huh?"

Instead of responding, Baekhyun crawls across the bed to recover the bottle of lube that Jongin had kicked away in his excitement. He comes back waddling on his knees, squirting fresh lube over Jongin's wilting, condom-covered cock, jerking it back to life before sinking down on it once more.

Kyungsoo leans in, kissing Jongin messily and turning to do the same to Baekhyun before pushing them both to the sheets. He stills Baekhyun's hips and straddles Jongin's thighs. Unable to see what's going on, Jongin can only feel fingers pushing in alongside his cock, stretching Baekhyun out further. Above him, Baekhyun cranes his neck to look back and watch, occasionally loosing little whimpers and sighs as he waits.

And then he feels Kyungsoo begin to push in, feels Baekhyun tightening even more around him as Kyungsoo starts to breach. Baekhyun has finally turned back to face him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he stretches. It looks intense, and for a moment, Jongin feels concerned and panicky, but then Baekhyun's eyes roll back into his skull and he tries to rock his hips back, taking both of them deeper, moaning obscenely.

It's very tight. And very hot. He can't even see what's going on, but just the sensation of another cock rubbing up alongside your own, inside of someone else who is  _losing their shit_ at the sensation, it's very hot. He can't do much to help with the rhythm. The few attempts they've tried at coordinating thrusts resulted in either him or Kyungsoo popping out and Baekhyun sulking for the two seconds it takes to fill him back up.

"I'm gonna come," Baekhyun wails, eyes clenched shut now as he braces his hands on Jongin's shoulders and throws his hips back hard against them with each thrust. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!"

A loud smack rings out immediately followed by another high pitched shriek, and Baekhyun clenches down reflexively each time Kyungsoo's hand makes contact with his ass. And just as he comes, Kyungsoo pulls him close, arching Baekhyun's back, holding him by his hair, and stroking his twitching dick as his cum lands hot all over Jongin's stomach.

"You're so pretty when you come," Kyungsoo growls before licking into Baekhyun's mouth. He had slipped out with all the wild movements, and he reaches between them to grab his cock and sheath it back inside of Baekhyun again, prompting moans from both Baekhyun and Jongin.

"So much cock," Baekhyun sighs happily as he rests his sweaty forehead against Jongin's chest. He's panting, recovering from his loud orgasm, and yet still trying to move his hips, to keep the friction going.

"It was, wasn't it?" Kyungsoo purrs, stroking his cheek. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I'm doing  _so_ good," Baekhyun reassures him before pulling off of both of them and snuggling into Jongin's side. "But I'll be better if you ride him right now."

Kyungsoo doesn't look surprised at the request. He merely raises a brow at Jongin as he pulls the condom off to replace with a fresh one. "Are you down, sweetie?"

He's been mostly silent, just observing the couple in their intimate touches, but the attention is on him again. Jongin gulps and nods. "Yes," he says, pulling Kyungsoo's fingers out as he hurriedly stretches himself, replacing his fingers with Jongin's. "Please."

"He's so cute," Baekhyun comments, his own finger prodding alongside Jongin's. "Let's keep him."

Kyungsoo hisses out an airy laugh as he tries to relax, eyelids fluttering shut. "Let's see how he feels in the morning, babe."

As he watches Kyungsoo sink down, inch by inch, onto him, enveloping him in tight heat, Jongin doesn't bother to suppress a groan, lifting his hips to push in deeper. Baekhyun is already playing with his nipples, reaching between them to stroke his cock every time Kyungsoo lifts up. It's true, he has no clue who these two are. But he can't imagine anything that'd make him walk away in the morning.

Baekhyun connects their mouths, sucking hard on Jongin's lower lip before releasing and watching with fascination as it jiggles back into place. "Me next," he says, eyes twinkling.

"You haven't had enough?" Jongin hears himself say, before a hand connects with his ass, leaving a crisp smacking sound in its wake.

" _Or_..." Baekhyun continues, "you can roll over, and let me fuck you while you fuck Soo..."

Above them, Kyungsoo lets out a laugh, still somehow flawlessly rolling his hips in perfect ellipses as he grinds Jongin deep into him. "Don't scare him, babe," he chides.

Grabbing the small of Kyungsoo's back, Jongin flips them over, staying inside of Kyungsoo the whole time. He braces his arms on either side of Kyungsoo's head, punctuating each thrust with a loud, wet slap of skin on skin, followed by a very satisfied groan from Kyungsoo with each hit. "That sounds good to me," he says. At the rate they're going, he might not be  _able_ to walk away in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended so abruptly! I guess I'll try to add more soon? Eventually? IDK, I struggled a lot with this. Thank you to the mods for being so understanding and encouraging even when I just dropped off the face of the planet. Sorry for the awkward writing, three dicks is a lot to coordinate, and it was more difficult than I realized to write just straight up porn with no emotional connection. I...I hope you liked it? Let me know? <3


End file.
